


The Vault

by vexbatch



Series: That Pizza Fic [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Cold, Dom!Len, M/M, Meta!Len, Multi, Sensation Play, Sub!Barry, also a little McColdflash, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Speedy's Pizza is having a slow night, so Len tries to get Barry to relax.</p>
<p>also, things I type while trying to write: [so now I don’t know what to do. THIS THING WAS SUPPOSED TO END ALMOST A THOUSAND WORDS AGO WHAT HAPPENED. Fucking star wars man. Anyway, this’ll end someday.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vault

Ella exited the walk in, punching so frantically at their phone they knocked loose an escaping bag of beef. Recovering, shoving it back onto the shelving, Ella fumbled with the frozen pies in their other arm. Finally stabilizing, they turned back to pull the walk-in freezer’s door fully closed and began gushing “Yeah, sorry about that; the walk-in’s practically a vault, I forgot to warn you.” A concentrated silence as they deposited the retrieved pie on the counter, interrupted by a hearty chuckle. “Yeah, okay, sounds like a plan. Talk to you tomorrow?” Ella began separating the pies and nodding before catching herself and audibly agreeing. “Yeah. Okay, have a good sleep!” A little giggle. “Love you too. Bye.” They continued sorting out and wrapping the pies, though they didn’t remove the earbuds or look at their phone again.

“What…what was that?” Len would venture a guess that Ella had been on the phone, but who would be on the phone with a delivery driver at midnight who wasn’t ordering a pizza?

Ella looked up from their work, surprise breaking into joy at remembering. “Oh! Um, that was my girlfriend? She kinda lives in Florida? So she calls me on her way home from work.” With a shrug, Ella started to turn back to the counter.

“What was that you said about the freezer?”

They glanced over their shoulder. “Huh? Oh, it’s a vault? The call drops whenever I walk in there unless I’m _super_ quick, so I usually warn her, but I forget sometimes.” Ella paused, waiting for some response, but Len was engulfed in his own thoughts. “Was that all?”

Len continued staring into the distance for a moment, before slowly replying “Yeah…yeah, thanks.” He turned away, moving in a daze towards the walk-in freezer. _A vault, huh…hmmmmm_

 

**\-------** _A few hours later_ **\-------**

“Hey Barry”

Barry glanced over his shoulder, pausing to direct one cocked eyebrow and a suspicious scowl in Len’s direction. “Yeeees?” It hadn’t been a great night; in fact, between the one remake, two bad orders, and general sluggishness, it was downright terrible. The post-concert Monday was so stupidly slow Ella had been sent home around one. Somehow Mick and Len had managed to keep themselves awake with mildly cheery dispositions supplemented by creative-death-ideas for terrible customers. Barry had relegated himself to the sink, keeping himself awake by hosing down any spare dish or rack he could get his hands on.

“I need your help.”

Sighing, Barry set the scraper down and turned away from the dough trays. He folded his arms and leaned against the stainless steel countertop. “What could you possibly need help with?”

“In the walk-in. I need your help with something in the walk in. If you could just-“

“Len, if this is another one of your practical jokes,” Barry turned back to the dried dough, “you can just stop now.” He went back to scraping in earnest. Being trapped in the manager’s office with a frozen lock _once_ was enough. Barry might be small and fast, but crawling through the ventilation ducts for any amount of time was not an experience he wanted to relive. No matter how cute his prankster of a boyfriend might be.

A large, chilly hand came down on his left forearm. He could sense the bulk of the man standing directly behind him, though the hand was his only point of contact. Captain Cold ran a little cooler from the average human, a chilly 95.2°F to be comfortable. That combined with entropy allowed for a fainter, but still discernable proximity indicator. Barry put down the scraper again with a sigh, begrudgingly enjoying the faint heat of another body near his.

“Come on. The tray will still be here, and it’s the last dish you could possibly scrounge up in this place. Just come help me in the walk-in for a few minutes.” Len’s coercive tenor was enough to make Barry want to immediately comply when they were alone at home. Using it in a public space [though technically no one was within earshot at the moment] was a dirty trick. A dirty trick that might be working a little bit.

“Define ‘a few minutes’.”

“Mmmm. Ten minutes. Give or take.”

Barry leaned his head back on Len’s shoulder, enjoying his leather and mint scent, and the cushion of his well-muscled shoulder. “Okay. If it’s actually ten minutes. Then okay.” Barry reluctantly stood up, turning to follow the insistent tug on his arm. “Do you want to tell me what it is I’m helping you with?”

“Nope.”

Barry sighed again, allowing Len to drag him back to the walk-in freezer they shared with a few of the food trucks in the area. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted a break anyway; having such a slow night made the hours drag by like nothing else. He glanced towards the front briefly to see Mick folding pizza boxes, staving off the boredom and impending nap that would have occurred if they didn’t keep busy.

At this point Len was simply dragging Barry, complete with little grunts of “come on” until finally they were in the tiny room, surrounded by shelves of pizza ingredients. Barry looked around, trying to find what Len might need help with as the larger man turned back towards the doorway and not-so-subtly froze the handle shut. “Hey, what’re you-“ was all Barry managed before Len was on him, kissing with a fervor that drove all the air from Barry’s lungs.

Finally, Len broke away, gasping “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” His hand wandered up Barry’s arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. The walk-in was already chilly to keep the food cold, but Len’s addition of glittering ice on Barry’s arm was a shock. Not a bad shock; in fact, one that gripped Barry with pleasure, causing his groin to tingle with an inclination towards of one of their lovely little rendezvous. Unfortunately, he also had responsibilities. He was on the clock after all.

“Len, there needs to be a manager on the floor at all times, you know that.” Len gave Barry a teasing push, before pinning his arms back and lifting Barry, crouching to place him gently on the ground.

“There.” How he managed to fit words around that huge smirk, Barry could never figure out. “The manager is on the floor”

“But Mick isn’t an insider, he’s just a-aaaah” Barry broke off as Len begin teasing at his neck with his teeth.

Len earned himself a whimper as he pulled away. “He knows how to answer the damn phones. Besides, it’s 2:45 am, we are officially _dead_ right now, so you can just-“ another little nibble, “relaaax, manager-on-the-floor.” The warm exhalation on his neck sent shivers down Barry’s spine.

“But-“ he weakly pushed against Len, the bulkier man just leaning more of his weight down on top of Barry, pushing all the right buttons on the way down. “But what if-“ he gasped as Len’s hands began wandering lower, caressing his waist, moving down to his hips, lifting his shirt just a little, “what if we get slammed?” he managed to squeak out.

Len brought his head level, caressing Barry’s pelvis with his thick calloused thumbs. Len looked directly into his eyes with a force and dominance that Barry sometimes forgot he had. “If we get slammed, it’ll be fine. You’re the goddamn Flash, aren’t you?”

“Well, I guess, maybe-“

Len sighed “Oh, just shut up already” and pressed his lips to Barry’s. His initial startled response left a small gap between his lips that Len exploited, alternately teasing at them with his teeth and exploring with his tongue.

Once Barry accepted he wasn't going to be getting up, his tongue responded in kind, probing and dancing around Len’s. His hands began to weave over the tangle of muscles that was Len’s back, finding good spots for his nails to dig in, forcing Len to take little gasps in between his relentless quests further into Barry’s mouth.

Len pulled away suddenly, smirking down at Barry. He bent down and began teasing at Barry’s neck, pulling tiny patches of skin between his teeth, letting go as soon as Barry responded with air rattling through his teeth. After each nip, Len would kiss the same spot, then move onto teasing another area with his teeth until Barry’s neck was so covered in tiny, fading red marks it looked like a poorly-executed fireworks display.

Glancing down at Barry’s shirt, Len raised himself in order to shuffle downwards, pulling the shirt up over Barry’s stomach as he went. “Such a shame to cover all this up” Len muttered, stroking the short, smooth, tawny hairs starting at Barry’s belly button and drawing Len’s attention ever lower.

The stroking ceased as Len slithered down and deal with Barry’s pants. Just normal denim jeans, perfectly in compliance with the uniform guidelines, unlike _any_ of the other managers. Barry usually shrugged it off saying that they were comfortable and all he had in the way of pants, but there was something in him that wanted to comply with that rule anyway. Len didn’t get it, didn’t understand the urge to follow any rule that wasn’t harming anything, but it did make his job a little easier.

He unbuttoned and unzipped them easily, scooching the jeans down over Barry’s ass to hover around his knees. Len glanced up at Barry’s beautifully desperate face, before gently taking his wrists, moving up for a better angle, then placed them above his head on the floor. Barry watched Len’s considering glance before being once again distracted by the wonderful pressure of Len’s body on his, not to mention the restrained cock pressing next to his own.

The crackle of ice accompanied a brief pain followed by numbness in Barry’s wrists and hands. He twisted up to see Len grasping his newly-formed icy manacles. “Don’t want you squirming too far away” Len grinned down.

Barry twisted his wrists to make sure there was still enough room to vibrate out of them if there was an issue. Grinning back up at Len, he replied “Green” before being smothered by Len’s increasingly fevered kisses again.  

Len broke away, breathing heavily. “Good. Good, because I am a long way from being done with you.” His mischievous grin was the last thing Barry saw of Len’s face for a while, as Len went back down, teasing around Barry’s Hawkeye boxers.

“Len?” Barry gasped.

The answering mumble was muffled “mmm?” presumably because Len’s teeth were busy pulling down Barry’s boxers agonizingly slowly.

“Please don’t freeze my cock again.”

A heartfelt sigh breezed down over Barry’s balls, making him acutely aware of where Len’s head was at the moment. “Fine, I won’t freeze anything in the crotch region. But you don’t get to _speed up_ any of it. ‘Kay?”

“But what if-“

“Unless there is a non-sex related emergency. _Okay?_ ”

Barry sighed dramatically, enjoying the peace that came with letting Len take control, having all contingencies taken care of, and letting Len _play_. “Alright, Captain Cold” He looked down again, catching Len’s gaze. “Care to continue?”

Len grinned, a little more wolfishly than normal. “Oh, I’m just thinking of the best way to punish you for your insolent little questions.” He began to nuzzle at Barry’s cock. “No freezing really ties me up…so maybe I’ll save punishment for when we get home.” He grinned back up at Barry again.

“Yeah, that sounds like an excelle-oh! Uuuuuh-”

Receiving Barry’s assent to later punishment, Len went back to work, licking and nuzzling until Barry devolved into guttural moaning.

Barry could feel his thighs start to tense up on their own, his groin beginning to follow suit. He encouraged these muscles, his back beginning to arch as Len’s mouth completely surrounded his dick. Between the sucking, masterful use of tongue, and the ice crackling out from the one hand Len had placed on Barry’s chest, Len was going to stay true to his estimate of ten minutes, give or take.

Slowly, almost trying to fight it, Barry’s hips began to thrust. It was enough that Len, always attentive, noticed and increased his speed, steadying himself with a hand on Barry’s thigh. Barry had lost feeling in his hands and wrists, his forearms straining on the tile, but he was _so close_. With Len’s hands holding him down, taking care of him so carefully and quickly, there was nothing to worry about –

With that thought, Barry let go of his mental checklists and self-control, coming into Len’s mouth. Len waited until the stream had abated, Barry slumping back onto the cold floor, completely relaxed, then licked any residue clean of Barry’s groin before wiping his mouth of any excess saliva.

Retrieving his breath, Barry’s gaze gradually travelled upwards as the attentions to his cock abated. Len was simply standing up, leaning down to dissolve the ice from Barry’s wrists, turning to unfreeze the door, checking his uniform over. “Wait, don’t you want to…? I mean, usually you…What?” As his mouth struggled with the words to ask why Len didn’t want to orgasm, his hands fumbled with his jeans, yanking them back up and clumsily fastening them.

Len glanced down before going back to readjusting his shirt. “I was just looking for some good ol’ fashioned domming. You looked tense, I wanted to help, and the best way to do that is to pin you down and make you come. Unless you’re complaining?” He shot down a questioning glance. Receiving a vigorous nod, he laughed, then reached down to grab Barry’s wrist and haul him upright. “Besides,” he added with a dangerous glint in his eye, “You promised to take your punishment later, with none of those pesky restrictions on what and where I am allowed to freeze.”

“I’m not sure I agreed to those _exact_ terms-“ Barry stopped, suddenly recognizing the look in Len’s eyes. That distancing expression, eyes glazing over as mind worked out what it had done wrong, what it needed to fix. Manipulating people was a special skill of Len’s, and one that he tried so desperately to only use consciously. Thanks to that bastard who ~~raised~~ abused Len throughout his childhood, Barry was learning to change his language to make it clear what he wanted and what he was okay with. Not well enough, apparently. “…but that sounds fair.” Barry worked his arms around Len’s waist, pulling him so close it was difficult to keep Len’s face in focus. “We could even convince Mick to drive us home so you could have fun in the backseat.”

Len casually draped his arms around Barry, “Mmmmm, that sounds good. But, we’ve got rope at home…”  He touched his forehead to Barry’s, closing his eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe,” he sighed. “Maybe I take a rain check? I’m just feeling kind of…I dunno.”

Barry failed to suppress a giggle. “Don’t you mean a snow check?”

Len looked down, surprise written on his face before a smile broke through, evolving into a chuckle. He pressed forward again, this time catching Barry’s lips, pressing against them with a sweet incessant murmur in the back of his throat.

Barry leaned into the kiss, his hands wandering down to grasp Len’s butt, firm and perfectly shaped underneath the worn carpenter jeans. Len responded in kind, allowing a burst of frost to escape his mouth, just enough to chill Barry’s tongue and send the thousandth shiver of the night down his spine.

Len spun them a quarter turn, pushing Barry up against the racks bracing one hand against the bags of pepperoni. Containers of pre-ground beef might not be the most romantic thing ever, especially with exhaustion threatening to set in, but Captain Cold bearing down on you, a mixture of hot breath and frost escaping his lips sure as hell turned Barry on like nothing else.

Barry began to wrap one of his legs around Len’s before letting go of him and grabbing onto the supports for the shelves on either side of him.

Len broke away temporarily, getting a grip on Barry’s ass and hauling him up to the closest shelf, just above Len’s own crotch, complete with freshly hardened dick. Barry wrapped his legs around Len, dragging him closer again and nuzzling into his shoulder, allowing Len a clear run at his neck.

A quick, pleasured moan escaped Len before he sank his teeth into the meat of where Barry’s shoulder met his neck. Easily the most glorious thing about Speedy Pizza’s 100% cotton polos was how well they covered the teeth marks and bruises Len elicited over Barry’s shoulders and back. Len kept at the one spot until Barry gasped out, beginning to moan with pleasure at the pain in his shoulder, before Len nudged his collar down and attacked a fresh spot on his neck. Len let up much quicker on this one, moving further down and starting on a hickey. Barry buried his face further into Len’s shoulder, drinking in his scent, enjoying being this close to Len.

*knock knock knock* They froze.

“Hey guys?” Mick called from the other side of the door. “We’re officially closed now. I kinda need Barry to lock the doors. Or, you know,” his voice took on a dangerous, hopeful air “I could just singe anyone who tries to come in…?”

Barry leaned his head back to rest against the bags behind him as Len let his forehead flop forward onto Barry’s shoulder. “No,” Barry called, “I’ll be there in a minute. Could you just break down the recycling and take it out? Thanks.”

An audible sigh. “Yeah, yeah. You planning on having any more fun tonight?”

Len chuckled, pulling away from Barry’s shoulder, calling “We’ll see.” He caught Barry’s gaze, eyes sparkling with love and mischief, voice lowering to an enveloping growl. “If you’re up to it, that is.”

“We’ll see” Barry grinned back, enjoying Len’s fierce gaze. He leaned down to give Len another short kiss. “Depends on how good you are closing up.”

Len started to growl. “You know _exactly_ how good at closing I am-“ but got no further as Barry pushed against him laughing. “Don’t get all up in arms about it. Let me down so I can go close before Mick injures anyone.”

Len helped his manager down off the shelving, lifting the small man up by the waist and placing him gently on the ground. After glancing at the floor to get better footing on the slippery, iced over, metal floor, Barry’s gaze shot back up, complete with smirk to see Len watching him so closely. “Careful now, I might get the idea you care about my well-being.” He teased.

A look of consternation chased the one of surprise on Len’s face, but as he was winding up his swing and reciting an “Oh, yeah?”, Barry had already put on his speed to zoom out of the freezer. He didn’t stop until he literally hit the glass doors at the front of the store, gasping and laughing as he heard the swearing emerge from the back of the store.

Mick came charging up behind Barry as he was locking the front door. “Mister Hux sir!” He flinched as there was a crash from the kitchen. “Kylo Ren is going on another one of his tempers, sir!” A crack began on Mick’s face, eroding until they both dissolved into ever more hysterical laughter, holding each other up for support.

Len came charging in from the back, holding a spatula and two forks in one hand in an cutlery imitation of Kylo’s blade from the new Star Wars movie they had seen last week. Simultaneously Barry shrieked and dove under one of the tables as Mick reached out and began superheating the silverware, almost making Len drop them before frost begin crackling up the metal. Giggling from the safety of the floor, Barry looked up at his men in awe, enjoying the reckless abandon with which they fought each other and realizing that this, right here, was perfect. Two grown ass men, fighting with fire and ice, imitating battles from a fictional universe, who didn’t talk about their emotions but loved each other so fiercely it was ridiculous to think otherwise. And him. What more could a guy ask for?

 

A lightsaber. Obviously.

 


End file.
